The Unexpected
by Claire Abbshire
Summary: He hadn't a clue on who he was and she was there to save him. She, who he pushed to the ground over and over again, she who he stepped on and kicked, was there to save him and catch him now that it was his turn to fall.
1. Chapter 1

***This story disregards HBP and DH.**

**Author's Note: Hi! So, this is my first fanfic. This is the first time I've ever even had the guts to publish anything. Please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome so long as you're not too harsh. This story isn't beta'd so please excuse any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. If you see any, just go ahead and tell me. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all J.K.'s**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Pain. That is what greeted him as he finally lapsed back into consciousness after quite a bit of time. He sat up from the bed and regretted doing so, immediately as a howl of pain escaped him. His hand shot up his head as if they could contain the ache of is throbbing head.

_Woah . . . sitting up, not a good idea._

His hands dropped from his face as something warm and soft stirred near him, catching his attention. And there he saw a head of golden brown locks lying atop his lap. He leaned into her and brushed some of the curly golden brown locks from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Upon seeing her beautiful face, illuminated by the moonlight through the window, the only source of light in the room, his breath was knocked right out of him and the unbearable pain in his head was soon forgotten. She was an angel. She had to be. There was no mistaking it. Or a goddess. Yes, a goddess, for beauty like hers only belonged to such divine creatures.

Her brows were furrowed, though, as if storms were ranging in her slumber. He leaned closer once more and brushed his thumb between her brows, smoothening out the worried crease forming between them. As if sensing his touch, the corners of her mouth turned upward and from what was then worry etched across her face was now a smile of peace and contentment. Upon seeing her smile, he just couldn't help it. He leaned closer to her face until there was no more space between them. Cupping her cheek, he placed his lips upon hers.

He had only meant for it to be a light kiss. To tell you the truth, he didn't know what he was doing until he felt his lips against hers and suddenly a jolt of electricity passed through them. He decided to pull away before that intense feeling got the best of him and he might do a little more than just kiss her lightly. But then before he even got to pull away, he felt her hands wrap around his neck and her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. She was kissing him back! His heart pounded in a jagged, disoriented rhythm as her fingers greedily reached for his face. He held her waist and supported her weight as she hooked her right leg on his waist to straddle him on the bed. He didn't mind, feeling as desperate as she seemed to be to put as little space between them as possible. Then he felt her tongue probe on his lips, seeking for entrance that he so readily gave. He felt exhilaration pumping through his veins as they're tongues danced passionately. It seemed as if the world disapeard from around him and there was only her. He didn't want this to end, to let her go. But she pulled away, still not dropping her arms from his neck only to look into his silver orbs for a moment and kissed the tip of his nose. He could've been lost, staring into the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen.

"Draco," she greeted him, panting and flushed crimson, her chest heaving up and down.

He wasn't sure if he heard right because he couldn't hear clearly through the pounding of his heart, but it sounded as if she called him Draco.

"Draco?" he asked, also out of breath.

* * *

**Please review! Really, I'd truly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I COMPLETELY remade the whole second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Draco?" he asked, also out of breath.

Her face, flushed crimson, formed a bewildered expression then understanding dawned on her face.

_**Of course **__he finds it odd that I called him by his first name. But honestly, I thought we were at least past that._

She got off him and tried to distance herself from him. He got hold of her hand, though , pulled her closer and brought his other hand up to her right cheek. Confusion was painted across his face.

"Malfoy, are you quite alright?"

His silver orbs questioned the angel's hazel ones and he asked "Who?"

She suddenly felt lightheaded, melting under his intense gaze. She lost her train of thought but got a hold of herself quickly. _**Whoa, **__how in Merlin's name did he do that?_ She shook her head and blinked a couple of times.

"Uhm, what? What were you saying?" _God I must sound so stupid right now._

"Who?" he asked again.

"Very funny, Malfoy. Last time I checked, that is your name, isn't it?"

"I . . . I don't know," he said, confusion swimming in his very tone as he said it. He looked down, ashamed of not knowing.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She took his face in her tiny hands and made him look her in the eyes again. He just looked back with the same, confused, almost childlike expression etched across his face.

"You don't know? You don't remember your name?" she kindly asked.

"Look, I'm just . . . confused" he said in a small voice.

"Don't you remember anything? At all? Do you know who I am?"

"I don't. Please, I'm just confused. I don't know anything! Please, please, just explain it all to me." he said in deep bewilderment, sounding a lot like a small child. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She clutched his head tightly to her chest.

_Dear God, he's not playing around. He really doesn't remember. It must be for real because I've never seen him look this vulnerable before. _She thought. She's never seen him lose his mask before.

"It's going to be okay, Draco." she soothed, running her fingers through his blonde hair. A few minutes of silence passed by until he finally spoke.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking up at her. She was cradled on his lap now.

"Well, we're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

"Hospital wing? Why?"

"You were recovering from a fall."

"A fall? What happened to me?"

"Somebody pushed you off the astronomy tower. You're very lucky you survived. I was worried sick! You came in the infirmary sporting bruises and injuries that could have taken your life. If it weren't for Madame Pomfrey, you'd be dead by now. You were unconscious for so long that your body healed before you regained consciousness"

"How long?"

"Three weeks"

" . . . three weeks . . ." he said to no one, staring blankly at space. For a while he just stays quiet like that until he nudges her to get off his lap, gets up and starts to pace back and forth. He pulls on his platinum blonde hair and releases a shaky breath. "I-I wake up and am informed that I've been out of it for three weeks since someone decided to push me off a friggin' tower so apparently someone's out to bloody get me. I-I don't even know where I am, where this bleedin' place is, and to top it all off, I don't even know who I am! I don't have a clue! About bloody anything!" He's crouched on the floor now and is trembling slightly.

She runs towards him and pulls him hard to her chest. "Shhhhhhhhhh, it's going to be okay Draco. It's going to be alright." She says soothingly while she runs her fingers through his silky locks. " Maybe you've just not fully recovered, that's all. And if you give it some time, everything will go back to you. Or maybe if you try and think real hard, you'll recall some things, yeah?"

He looked up at her through his long lashes and nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut, searching his mind for anything about himself. He tried to find anything, anything about himself at all, even just a tiny detail. He thought hard and put as much effort into it as he could. He has to remember something. He just _had_ to. That's when it hit him. Pain shot through his head, even worse pain than the one he experienced before. He felt intense pressure on his head and his hands shot up to his temples immediately.

"Draco!" the girl screamed. "What's wrong, Draco? Draco!"

He screamed in pain and rolled over to his side, his spine arching off the floor in agony.

"**Aaarrrrggghhhh!**" a roar of pain shot out from his lips.

"Draco! Madame Pomfrey! Somebody! Please help!" the angel was shouting frantically for help.

Her beautiful face twisted in panic was the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him.

He smelled honeysuckle. Honeysuckle and vanilla. It was that familiar scent that he swore could only belong to her. Warm and soft fingers were playing with locks of his hair and he could hear voices. Hers and an unfamiliar powerful male voice. He could tell that it was an old man's voice because of the wariness that coated it that only time and age could put.

"And you are sure that Mr. Malfoy hasn't got a clue on who he is? No idea at all?"

"Yes, headmaster," he heard her answer. "Would it be possible, sir, that he fainted because he tried to remember?"

"Indeed, that could be possible, Miss Granger. Although it is odd, it could very well be possible"

"Will he ever be able to get his memory back?"

By this time, Draco has opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of bright blue eyes.

"Ahhh, pleased to see you've regained consciousness once again, Mr. Malfoy"

A crease between his brows form in confusion.

"Yes, of course, how very rude of me. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He extends a wrinkly hand and Draco takes it with a nod.

"And as for your question Miss Granger, there is a chance of that happening although it could take months, years, even decades for even tiny threads of memories to fall back in place, if he even remembers at all."

He takes a large audible gulp. "So, you're saying I could be stuck like this, without a clue forever?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Malfoy, yes, there is a possibility. Although, I guess, it is better this way for now, considering your situation."

"What do you mean it's better this way? It's a good thing that I can't remember a single thing about myself?"

"You are in danger Mr. Malfoy. This helps put you in less danger. Someone is out there to for you since you turned coat into the Order. Voldemort may have been killed finally, but some of his followers are still out there, hoping to avenge him and finish what he started."

"Turned coat to what order? And who is this Volderwort? Finish what? I don't understand!" He raises his hands in the air in a fit. Hermione hugs him close to her and mutters soothing words to his ears.

"You're quite right professor,' she says as she runs her palms on Draco's back in soothing circles. "He's still in danger. Where is he going to stay over the summer?"

"He'll need to be hidden in a safe location where they'd least expect to find him while the Order and the ministry tries to finally capture all the remaining Death Eaters. We'll announce his death for the meantime for his own safety."

"W-well maybe, he could stay with me and my family for the summer, Professor. No one would ever expect him to be in a muggle neighbourhood. I could tell my parents that he's a friend of mine who was recently orphaned and has no where to stay for the summer" She says hesitantly.

"Yes, I suppose that is a very good solution to our predicament, yes."

"What about after?" Draco suddenly interrupts.

"After?" the angel asks him.

"Do I not get to go back to school? After the summer, I mean. What if you haven't caught all those death . . . deather? Death eater (?) people yet? And the people still think I'm dead?"

"That could be easily solved with a complex Disillusionment charm, Draco" Dumbledore had a mysterious twinkle in his blue eyes. He pulled his wand out and with a casual flick, golden sparks shot out from the tip to Draco's head. "_Fallere_" was what he cast.

"Wow, sir! I don't think that spell's been done in centuries because of all the raw talent and magic it would take to cast it!"

"Ahhh, of course, I shouldn't be surprised you'd know about the Fallere, Miss Granger"

"It's one of the most complex charms in history. The subject cast upon would remain looking the same. Nothing would change of his physical features, yet all those who were not privy to the secret of the very casting of the charm to the subject would not recognize the subject at all."

"Exactly, Miss Granger" Dumbledore agreed as Draco just looked up with a questioning look.

"I could show one of your friends, Mr. Malfoy,' Dumbldore explains, 'a picture of you, Draco Malfoy, and a picture of you after the charm's been cast on you. They'd still see the same features, only they'd not be able to register in their minds that you are the exact same person as Draco Malfoy. Only Miss Granger and I would know as we both witnessed it being cast. All that's left to do now is to owl your parents about it, Miss Granger, I'll leave you to it."

"Yes, Professor"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey dashes in the room. "Yes well, it's late and this young man has had enough to handle for today, so if you would please just let him be and let him have his rest now." She gestures with her hands for them to leave.

"Well, Albus, what are you just looking at me for? Go on! This boy's had enough for the day! And, yes, Miss Granger, you too. Hurry along!"

Hermione turns and was just about to distance herself from Draco before his hand shot out and grasps her arm, pulling her beside him on the bed. "NO. She's staying. Please."

Madame Pomfrey lets out an exasperated breath and says "Oh, very well, then."

"I never caught your name, angel." He says as he looks up at her through his lashes and her breath is stolen from her for a moment before she blinks a couple of times and shakes her head to clear her mind. _**Holy crow**__, how does he __**do**__ that?_ "Uhm, what?"

He chuckles lightly. "Your name, love" he asks as he reaches out to play with a lock of her hair.

"Hermione"

"Pretty little name, that" he mused. She doesn't know what to say back because that may have just been the first compliment she's received from him while he has a clear head.

"How long have I known you, Hermione?"

"Since we first started Hogwarts. You've known me for six years."

"And how long have we been together?"

Had she been drinking something, it would not be unlikely that it'd spew off her mouth and end up all over the place. "H-how long have _we _been _together_?"

"Yes, for how long now? I'm assuming you are in some sort of relationship with me, considering the fact that you've stayed here for me, watched over me. You seem to care about me and you said that we've known each other for six years. I'm assuming I'm not that stupid of a bloke not to have made a move to woo you into being my girl in all those years. And considering the fact that I also seem to be one lucky bastard, surviving death and all, I think it's safe to assume that you are my girl."

"I'm not" was all she could say, flushing tomato red.

For a while, he just had a blank expression on his face before her words were actually registered in his mind.

"You're not?"

"I'm not" she confirms.

"Oh"

They sink into the weight of silence until he cuts through it with a chukle "Guess I was wrong about that 'not bein' a stupid bloke' part wasn't I?"

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think! Was the first version of chapter two better? Or is this one better? ****Please review! They keep me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, just the plot. The rest is JK Rowling's.**

**AN: For those, who didn't notice, I completely remade the second chapter. Let's not speak about how long it's been. But first, a shout out to Faded Imitation for still supporting this fic. Thank you, I appreciate all the constructive criticisms. As for some parts that may confuse you, explanations would come all in due time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"How come we're the only ones here in the Hogwarts Express?"

"Because everyone else has gone home yesterday," she answered him.

"Why didn't you go home with your friends?"

"Because I was in the hospital wing, at your bedside"

"Didn't your friends come looking for you before they left to go home?"

"Professor Dumbledore informed Harry and Ron that I'd be staying in the infirmary since you hadn't healed yet"

"Harry and Ron?"

"Yes, they're my best mates."

"Oh."

Hermione thought that was the end of it, that they were once again going to lapse into the awkward silence that they seem to drown in more often since last night's awkward conversation about the nature of their relationship. It was pretty easy for the silence to take over them since he pretty much shut up altogether after saying that bit about him being some stupid bloke after all. He fell asleep soon afterwards and she stayed with him for the rest of the night only to wake up early in the morning and leave him alone in the hospital wing to go back to the Gryffindor's chambers to pack her things for the day's departure from Hogwarts.

"Why did you stay in the infirmary?" Draco finally musters the courage to ask her.

"Professor Dumbledore arranged special tutorials for me from Madame Pomfrey before my official Healing course after seventh year"

A look of disappointment crossed his face before he quickly masked it. "So, you only stayed in the infirmary because of that. We weren't friends? Weren't in any sort of relationship?"

She didn't know how to answer that so she just looked away and kept her mouth shut. She knew she should answer as much of his questions as she can because had it been her that was obliviated, she'd be quite persistent in asking as many questions as possible and having all of them answered. But their relationship was a pretty complicated topic, and quite honestly she didn't know where she stood with him. Especially after the recent 'incident that never happened', as she'd like to refer to it in her mind.

He took her silence as confirmation and promised himself that he's going to do all he can to change just that over the summer.

**o. O .o. O .o. O .o.**

"Slytherin?" he asks again, disbelief coloring his tone. They've been talking for hours and Hermione's been bombarded by seemingly endless series of questions.

"Yes, for the millionth time, Malfoy, you're Slytherin!"

"But you make it sound like people from that house are all hated. Because they're evil. And quite honestly, I think I'd rather be in Gryffindor. I think I'd fit in with that lot"

A fit of giggles breaks forth from Hermione's lips and she doesn't stop until she's all out guffawing. "What? What are you laughing about? From what you've told me so far, they seem like they're the best." This just has her clutching on her stomach, laughing more hysterically than before.

**o. O .o. O .o. O .o.**

"You suck at Exploding Snap, Hermione" he told her bluntly.

_Ahh, there goes that cocky smirk, I wondered when I'd see that again._ He's finally being more like himself, not as vulnerable as when he woke up in confusion and panic. "Well don't be too full of yourself, beginner's luck runs out, you know"

"This is the sixth time I've beaten you, _and_ that's not including the first game when you were teaching it to me"

"NO. That's just beginner's luck , I'm telling you. Now set the cards. _Again, _Malfoy." Draco, seeing the determined look on her face, just let out a sigh , shrugged his shoulders and set the cards again.

**o. O .o. O .o. O .o.**

"We're almost there" Hermione said, looking out the window and trying not to jiggle her knee in agitation.

"How will your parents react to me, do think?" Draco asked, calm and collected as ever.

"They're pretty nice people. I'm just not sure how they'd react when they find out that my poor orphaned friend is Draco Malfoy, though" she says, biting the bottom of her lip.

"But why?"

"W-well, I, um, might've mentioned you to them a few times in the past. Most of the things I might've said aren't all that, um, complimentary, really. But that was a long time ago, for all I know, they may not even remember all that! The last thing they heard about you in a while was when I mentioned your turning to the order in a letter," she said, seemingly trying to convince herself.

"You really do need to explain all that Order and Volderwort things to me, you know"

Hermione gives out an exasperated sigh at that. She really didn't feel like going on about all that war business, didn't feel like reliving it. "Yes, I will, soon enough. But there's no time for that now, we're almost at platform nine and three quarters"

Draco nods his head."Almost time to meet your folks" he said while he rubbed his palms together as if he were cold.

Ever the optimist she says "Yes, but I don't think you'd have much problem with them. Just . . . I don't know, charm my mother into liking you or something, like you do with all those girls at school. And with dad, well, I don't think you've to worry about him much because it's not like I'm introducing you to them as my boyfriend or anything. Simply as a friend I've come to grow close enough to offer a place to stay over the summer." Although even she knows internally that wishing for it won't make it happen, it just always seems like things'll work out if someone say aloud that they will.

"Yeah, this'll work out." he says hopefully.

"Yes, well you better hope it does because we're here"

**o. O .o. O .o. O .o.**

They searched around the area for Hermione's parents in silence, Draco merely looking for anybody who even remotely resembled his lovely companion, when suddenly she grabs his arm and lets out a squeal of excitement. Drawn to where Hermione's gaze was now pinned, he tried to mask any trace of anxiousness left on his face and took in the sight of the couple approaching. His attention was caught by Mrs. Granger for her striking resemblance to her daughter. For a woman in her late forties, she looked only to be in her thirties. It was almost as if he was looking at an older version of Hermione, only her hair was a shade darker and straight instead of curly and her eyes were more like dark chocolate instead of cider. Those two things were exhibited by Mr. Granger who stood only a few inches less that Draco's 6'2, and had only a slight beer belly, still in good shape for a man his age.

Hermione ran over to them and gave them both hugs. "Daddy! Mum! I missed you both sooo much!"

"Ahh, good thing my little girl hasn't forgotten about me" Mr. Granger said as he pulled Hermione to his chest.

Mrs. Granger let out a giggle upon seeing the figure of a boy carrying a large trunk and two large bags in one hand, also sporting two more duffel bags on his shoulders whilst pushing a full baggage cart of what she can only be sure of were Hermione's luggage. "Honey, I can't believe you made your friend carry all your luggage for you!"

"He insisted, mum"

"Yes, well still, I mean look at him, I can barely see him behind all the stuff you made him carry!"

Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Granger see Draco Malfoy for the first time as he finally appeared from behind all that luggage when he catches up on them and settled all the luggage down the ground.

Upon seeing the undeniably good looking man that stood before him with a winning smile, Mr. Granger became suspicious of the friendship status that his daughter assured him of all of a sudden. It was no doubt that with a face like that, the young man that stood before him had no problem winning the affections of beautiful young women like his daughter. But he trusts his little girl, if she says they were nothing more than close friends, he'll believe her. His little Hermione's never lied to him before, and she did say that this friend of hers had no where else to go, was orphaned, plus, he carried all her luggage and Mr. Granger is well aware that that was no easy feat, and so he'd give him a shot. He swallows up whatever suspicions he may have of him and greets him back with a polite smile.

"Well, don't just stand there, Hermione! Introduce your friend!"

"Oh, yes, well . . . mum and dad, Draco Malfoy' she motion him to come closer "Draco this is my mum, Emma Granger" With that, he stepped forward without preamble and executed the _slyest_, _smoothest move_ Hermione's ever seen played: he gently took her mum's hand, and instead of shaking it like she'd offered, he bowed low over the knuckles, presenting them with a polite kiss and gave her his most melting smile. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Mrs. Granger's gave her daughter a look seeming to say that she was _very_ much charmed by the young man and then gave him a shy smile. "Pleasure's all mine, please, call me Emma" Draco nods back.

"And this is my dad, Edward Granger" she gestures to the direction of her father. Draco offers his hand and gives him a polite smile. "Pleasure to meet you, sir" Mr. Granger just takes his hand, only to pull him to his chest on a manly hug. " No need to be so formal with me, boy. And that's Eddie to you"

"Yes, si—, err, Eddie"

**o. O .o. O .o. O .o.**

As they neared the blue Ford, Hermione's dad stepped around the back and waved them over. "You can put the trunks right in there" he smiled when Draco gave him a dubious expression. "Don't worry, Arthur Weasley enchanted it for me so that it could fit all of Hermione's school supplies, trust me, your _one_ large trunk is nothing compared to all of the books that my daughter's constantly buying."

"Dad . . ." Hermione groaned, blushing. _Gods_, her parents were _so_ embarassing.

Draco flashed her a smile that took her breath away for a second and to her surprise, easily slid each and every one of the very heavy trunks and bags in the trunk. Mr. Granger just stared at him in awe for a while, his mouth hung slightly open. He knows how heavy the luggage must have been, he was the one who had to put up with carrying Hermione's stuff and bags of books in to the trunk before.

"Let's get going then, yeah?"

**.o. O .o. O .o. O .o.**

"Eddie, give the young man a hand with the luggage, he is a guest you know" Emma said, giving her husband a reproachful look, and making a small shooing motion with her hand.

"Sorry, dear" he said and Hermione laughed as her dad very nearly toppled over from the weight of Draco's trunk. "Working out there, lad?" he asked in a strangled tone as he slowly stumbled his way into the house, his face red with little veins protruding from his neck. Once he reached the hall, he dropped the trunk none too gently onto the expensive hardwood floor.

"Edward," Emma called, "be careful, you wouldn't want to break anything"

"Oh, you mean other than my _back_," he said with a groan, rubbing his lower back and giving a curious look to the blonde boy next to her. "That thing weighs a ton, how on earth were you able to carry it so easily?"

Draco blushed and gave a shrug. "That's probably because of his training. He's a Quidditch player, you see" Hermione quickly interjects.

"Like Harry and Ron?"

"Yes, except he plays for another team, our team's greatest competition"

"Really?"

"He's a seeker actually, and the captain, too, like Harry"

"That's quite interesting, you must tell me more about this Quidditch game, Draco. I don't know much about it since Hermione's not so well versed in the sports area, doesn't tell me much about it"

Hermione starts to panic for about a second, seeing as Draco might not even remember much about Quidditch when her mum interrupts them.

"There'll be a lot of time for that later on, Edward, let Hermione show Draco to his room while we get lunch ready."

Mr. Granger looked between Hermione and Draco for a second before interjecting.

"Honey, why don't _I _show Draco to his room while you and _Hermione_ prepare lunch, yeah?"

Hermione and her mum both rolled their eyes.

"Oh _honestly_, Edward. Sure, you could do that. _Only _if you're willing to be the one to carry Draco's trunk to his room" Mrs. Granger said with a smirk.

Mr. Granger looked down at the enormous trunk on the floor between them and his face contorted into a grimace.

"So . . . what are we having for lunch, dear?" he said quickly, clapping his hands together and walking past his wife to the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Draco shared a laugh as she turned to follow her husband into the kitchen, when she rounded the corner Draco stepped forward and easily hefting up his trunk.

"Right this way," Hermione said still smiling and leading Draco down the hall to what was going to be his new room for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

**AN: Please review! They keep me going. **

**PS, Since I forgot to put this at the AN for the last chapter, '**_**Fallere'**_** is Latin meaning 'to decieve' or 'to trick'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would just like to point out this little detail that some of you may have missed from the first chapter. The very first thing that you would see, is how it is clearly stated that ****this story completely disregards HPB and DH. **** Harry's won the war already and Hermione and Draco's relationship has changed if you'd noticed by the way she treats him. That gets mistaken as the characters being OC. A lot of stuff has happened and you'll know about them soon. I guess that's all so . . .Thank you, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it, just the plot, the rest is j.k.'s . . .yada yada yada . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Upon reaching the room, she watched him take a moment to look and take it all in. After all, it was going to be his room from now on, right? At least until the summer's over, that is. The room was light blue with white trimmings that matched the covering over the window. In the middle of the room was a cream coloured double bed flanked by two bedside tables with lamps on them. Beside one of the bedside tables, there was a wooden wardrobe. Facing the bed, was a wooden cabinet and a TV atop it. Beside that, in the other corner of the room there was a wooden dressing table and a cushy chair with a footstool near the window.

"So what do you think?" She asked from just behind him.

"It's great" he said, giving her a grin. "Waaaaay better than the Hospital wing" She honestly doesn't get why her heart pounds faster in her chest whenever he smiles at her, or even looks at her at all, really. "Say, Hermione, what's that box contraption over there?" he said gesturing to the telly.

"Oh that's just the telly" she told him.

"Right, a telly" he said, running a hand through his platinum blonde locks. "Gods, I even forget the name fo common things now"

A sarcastic chuckle escapes her lips. "C'mon, Draco. I don't think you'd even know what a television is even if you had your memory"

"I wouldn't?" he arched an aristocratic brow.

"You wouldn't" she assured him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, but you're a pureblooded wizard, whereas I'm only a humble mud—er , muggleborn!" she said with a bit of spite.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spit back, taken aback by the sudden bitterness of her tone.

"N—nothing, just that you wouldn't know about it because you didn't grow up with these things," she tries to placate him.

He just arced a brow and watched her intently as he stepped closer and closer while she stepped back. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaned forward, forcing her to press her back against the wall. He leaned even closer, his face inches from hers. She had no room to escape.

"You're keeping something from me," he breathed, and just the smell of his perfume was enough to disturb her thought processes, " I could tell."

"H-how could you possibly know that?" she challenges shakily.

"I just do, angel," he leans even closer until the tip of his perfectly shaped nose touched hers. "Something inside me knows," he murmured.

"S-something—" she gulped "—i-inside you?" She can't believe he's doing this again! She can't believe he's making it hard for her to breathe again! Turning her knees into jello again!

"Yeah, angel. I just know," He stared directly at her eyes. "Now," he whispered, "mind telling me what it is, 'Mione?" She tried not to shiver when she felt his breath on her neck. She shook her head to clear her mind and pushed him off by laying a palm on his chest. He didn't budge. "Please," she asked and he lets his hands down but doesn't move and inch away from her, still keeping his eyes locked in hers. She tried to turn her head away from the hold of his eyes before she loses her thought again but he soon puts his hands carefully on both sides of her face to keep her from it. "**NO. **I _will not_ let you do that," he said severely. "_Please_ don't shut yourself up to me like that" he continued and such a gentle and pleading manner opposite of how he sounded when he told her off when she looked away. "What do you want me to say?" she asks.

He leans his forehead to hers and looks at her from underneath his lashes. "Look, I don't remember anything and . . . it's hard for me. At first I was scared. And I can't honestly say that I'm not completely scared anymore." He found all that he was saying hard to admit, feeling ashamed of showing any weakness. "But then I realized, that at least, _thanks gods_, I had you. _At least_, there was somebody beside me. And since I've only got you, I need you to help me through it. I _need_ you to tell me things and I can't have you keeping stuff from me."

"But I don—"

"Please! Don't even _try_ to hide it anymore, angel! Don't you think I've noticed how you keep avoiding telling me about the war? How vague you've been about the nature of our relationship?" he accused. "I cannot have you keeping things from me. I _cannot_. Please, angel, you're all I've got"

Hermione let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, but please understand that I just didn't want to spring anything on you. And that some things aren't as easy to tell you about as others. I know you need to hear about it all. Trust me, I understand that, okay? Just . . . bit by bit, yeah?"

"Okay, bit by bit," He relaxes and moves away from her to give her some space.

"Right. So what exactly is this tellervision contraption?" he asked with enthusiasm as if the last ten minutes didn't just happen.

"Television, Draco" she corrected him with a giggle. "Well, it's used for muggle entertainment. If you turn it on, you'd get to watch show from it"

"From a box? I'd get to watch shows from that box?" he asked, wonder colouring his tone. Just as Hermione was about to answer, her mum started calling them downstairs for lunch.

"I'll teach you how to use it later, we'd best go downstairs now before daddy comes up to check on us" she tugged on his hand.

"Right" Draco replied, hoping that shock from the electric tingling sensation he was feeling from the touch of her hand was not evident on his face.

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

About half an hour later, Hermione found herself on her favourite couch in their sitting room, her feet tuck up beneath her as she rubbed her full belly. Oh, how she missed her mum's cooking! She had no doubt that her dad didn't help cook in any way at all as that has only happened in rare occasions (and every such occasion never did fail to end up with little burning accidents that almost cost them their home ). He probably just set the table or something.

Glancing at her blonde haired companion, she couldn't help but notice that his gaze was completely fixed upon the piano across the room, his face looked completely entranced by it. "Do you play?" she asked. He just answered with a shrug. "Wouldn't remember even if I did" he said before getting up to stand before the piano. Really, Hermione, knew it wasn't normal to notice these kinds of things but she couldn't help but be awed by how graceful he could be just walking. He probably doesn't even know it, but he carries with him such aristocratic grace that she sometimes wonders whether it isn't impossible for him to remember about himself again since he still moves with elegance that he carried with him before. Really, it annoyed her a bit. He didn't have to be _that_ perfect.

She soon followed him and layed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Do you know what it is?" she asked timidly, afraid of offending him by asking if he knew the name of such a common object. He just let out a chuckle. "Of course, I do. It's a piano! I haven't lost all knowledge of the world, angel, just my memory, I think. I still know common objects like that."

"Sorry to have asked, then. It's just that you seem so fascinated by it"

"That's because it's beautiful" he said in almost a whisper, his eyes never leaving the instrument.

"It was my nana's, you know. It was one of her most prized possessions. I remember when I was a little girl, I never wanted to leave nana's because that meant I won't hear her music anymore. I'd kick and scream when it was time to leave, the only times I ever threw tantrums. So my parents sent me to live there at summer time just so I could be near my beloved nana and hear her music. Her beautiful, beautiful music! I'd go on and on, asking my nana to play my favourite pieces over and over again. But I only got to spend a few summers with her before she passed." Merlin, she couldn't believe she was getting teary eyed! Not only did she just ramble, but now she was about to burst into tears!

Draco just reached out and took one of her hands to envelope it with between both his and said "I'm sorry" And he said it so sincerely that it was enough to comfort her, and suddenly she's better again and was able to muster up a watery smile for him.

"Do you play?"

"After nana died, mum tried to have me take lessons. But I, like any other eight year-old, kicked and screamed til they let me be. I couldn't take the lessons, nana just died and it was too painful for me. _She_ was supposed to be the one to teach me the next summer. So we just have it tuned every now and again to keep it in tip top shape."

"Haven't you any records of her playing?"

She turned away, not wanting him to see the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. "No. It's okay, though, because I have the piano. You might think it odd, but I feel as if, she left me a part of herself. It's more than I could have ever asked for."

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

"Really, I'm not the right person to ask about Quidditch, I've told you all I know about it already" she said raising her right hand in promise.

"C'mon, Hermione! What if your father asks me about it again? That was a cunning move you made at lunch, but we can't avoid it forever. Especially since you told your dad that I'm captain and seeker of my house team. If your best mates are players then you watch the games, right? They must talk about it a lot, right?"

"Yes, well, I pretty much just zone out a bit when they're talking about Quidditch, it's really rather very annoying." She rolled her eyes. Then her face lit up and he swears he could practically see the light bulb on her head. "I know! I must have a book about it in my room somewhere! Maybe I could even show you some of my new books!" She quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch and he tried to suppress a laugh as she enthusiastically lead them out of the sitting room towards the hallway. She on the other hand, is trying to suppress a shiver of delight when she felt that tingly sensation course through her body once more when they touched. As they passed her parents on their way to her room, a disapproving frown marred Mr. Granger's features.

Draco leaned close to her then and she hoped he can't hear the sudden accelerated beat in her chest when she feels his breath on her neck. "Angel, do you think it's a good idea for me to go in to your room?"

She raised her brows at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Eddie will be quite fond of me if I were to be alone with you in your room"

She rolled her eyes at this. "Mum'll talk to daddy, I'm sure"

"Angel . . ." he hesitatds.

"Oh, come off it, Draco, it's not like we'd have sex or something!" She then grabbed his arm and proceeded to lead him to her room.

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

Her room smelled of books, parchment and faintly of honeysuckle. Speaking of which, the room was painted a soft lavender colour; she had a four poster bed with a soft white mesh canapé over it that had been gathered at and tied to each post with a loose knot and a walk in closet. The bed was flanked by two white nightstands filled with clutter, a few paperbacks and a wooden lamp for each night stand. Next to the door the wall was completely taken over by shelves that were piled with books and various texts and old school books. Near it, was a comfy looking cushy chair with yet another lamp beside it.

There was a large dresser against the wall opposite the bed that had a mirror on it, but instead of being covered in makeup, accessories or other girly items as Draco had expected, there were more books, quills, inkwells, parchment and several other small education related knickknacks. There were also pictures taped on the mirror and in frames. There were ones with groups of people waving , whom Draco is assuming are their school mates, one picture was of a red head girl, blowing a kiss but the most number of pictures were where she was always between two boys, a dark haired boy and the other was a lanky ginger and they were always laughing and seeming to have a fun time.

Hermione immediately went towards the shelves, looking through the spines of the books. "There's got to be at least one Quidditch book here . . . _at least_ one" As she shuffled through those books, Draco didn't know why but he can't help but stare as she bit her lower lip unconsciously.

Finally, she let out a sigh "Oh, I haven't got one. I really thought I had."

"It's okay, Hermione" he tried to comfort her seeing the defeated look on her face.

"No, it's not. You can't remember about yourself, and Quidditch was a part of you and I can't even tell you much about it" Now she just feels like she's letting him down. Draco, though, didn't like the defeated look upon her face one bit and tries to make it seem okay. "Really, angel, it's alright. How would you even have any in the first place? I thought you weren't a Quidditch enthusiast, anyways. Maybe I could just avoid the topic as much as possible."

"Well, when I was younger and only just found out about the wizarding world, I bought books to help me know as much as I can about it. I remember buying a Quidditch book or two, but found that it wasn't much of interest to me. They probably ended up with Harry or Ron." Hermione's face lit up all of a sudden. "But that's just it! Harry or Ron! They're bound to have some Quidditch books! When Harry writes to me, I'll ask him for it. I don't have an owl, you see, but he's bound to write to me soon!"

"Thanks gods, that's all settled then" Draco let out a sigh of relief.

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

After getting to know one another for a little while and playing a couple of board games, Draco helped Hermione and her mum with dinner, well, at least he _tried_ to help. He lost all that grace he usually carries with him, that it was almost laughable. Hermione's never seen any one but her dad look _that_ awkward and lost in the kitchen. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised if that was the first time he's ever even been in a kitchen. Once they had had their second full meal of the day and a wonderful desert of fresh lemon cake with tea, they were shooed out of the kitchen by her parents so that they could clean up. Unsure of what to do next they wandered into the living room, with Hermione telling him most of what she knew about him just as she did on the train. He, in turn also wanted to know about her and asked a question or two. As the conversation waned, they settled into a comfortable silence with Hermione opting to turn on the tellie, teaching him how to use it and flipping through channels until they were able to find something decent to watch.

Draco, though he tried to hide it, was completely entranced by the muggle contraption. It was just so wonderful! But he didn't let her know how amazed or how excited he was by it. He didn't want to look too awed. Something in him told him that he just shouldn't do that, he just _didn't _do that. After a couple of hours later, Hermione stretched out of her chair and let out a huge yawn. Draco couldn't help but find it cute. _Merlin, I can't believe I just thought that._

"It's getting late, Draco. Maybe it's time I went to bed. If you still want to watch, though, you know how to turn it off already, anyways."

He just let's out a reluctant sigh, and agreed with her. "Yeah, it is getting pretty late; I should probably sleep now too, yeah?" With that, they each went directly to their separate rooms. Hermione doesn't know it, but just as she is thinking about him as she closes her eyes, her grey eyed companion is thinking about the angel with cider coloured eyes right before the darkness over took him.

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

_You are no son of mine! Avada Ke-_

_**No!**_

_Mum!_

_What have you done? You monster!_

_**. . .**_

There were only tears, and darkness . . . cold and clutching . . . they wanted him.

And he fell.

And he kept falling, falling within the darkness.

Soon, he hoped, he'd be no more.

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

Draco woke up with a gasp, fists clenched, panting and sweating, his heart pounding within his chest. There were tears in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. He can't even remember the dream.

**. . . .o. .o. .0. .o. .o. . . .**

* * *

**AN: So yeah, hope you liked it. If you didn't because you think it sucks, blame the guy who put me in this prissy mood. Oh and, almost forgot, PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! Leave a review. Thank you!**

**PS, looking for a beta. As some of you may have noticed, the writing is kinda sloppy and there are a lot of mistakes because most of the time I write at night, so I get kinda sleepy and I update as soon as I get the chapter finished so it doesn't come out as polished as I hope it could be. PM me, or leave a review or something.**


End file.
